NOT ME
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: apakah luhan dan kyungsoo akan memecahkan kejadian aneh itu ataukah hanya luhan sendiri yang dapat menghentikanya. apa ada yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini? EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

NOT ME

CAST

KYUNGSOO

JONGIN A.K.A KAI

LUHAN

SEHUN

KRIS

XIUMIN

Disclaimer

Mereka milik ortuya dan para fans

Kalau kyungsoo milik saya xDkekeke

KAIMIAHUN PRESENT

~STORY~

Disebuah kantin sekolah milik xoxo high school terlihat dua orang sedang berada di pojok kantin,seorang namja yang terlihat nerd dan seorang siswi yang peling terkenal di sekolah itu sedang berduaan.

Tidak,mereka tidak sedang pacaran tapi sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama yang diberi oleh guru satu dari dua orang ini adalah krystal,dia anak orang paling terpandang di korea karana dia putri seorang pemilik home shoping terbesar di sana,mempunyai kakak seorang penyanyi terkenal yang tergabung dalam girlband memiliki wajah yang cantik sehingga banyak orang yang menggilainya sampai melakukan apa saja untuk gadis itu terkenal tapi dia sangat ramah pada semua orang termasuk kyungoo

Seorang namja yang bersama krystal yang bernama do kyungsoo,dia seorang namja nerd yang sering dibully disekolahnya yang bahkan banyak orang tidak menyadari keberadaanya karna dia cukup tertutup,semua itu berubah saat dia bertemu anak-anak terkenal di sekolahnya yang membuatnya sangat terkenal bukan karena dia menjadi anak2 seperti mereka tetapi karna dia sering di bully oleh hanya seorang anak yatim piatu sejak karna 5 tahun yang lalu orang tuanya meninggal dengan misterius

Krystal dan kyungsoo terlihat sangat dekat,membuat penggemar krystal geram melihat kedekatan mereka cobs saja sekarang mereka telah tertawa lepas membuat seorang namja penggemar krystal yang sangat tergila-gila oleh pesona dari seorang krystal,bahkan seisi sekolah tau dia sudah mengejar krystal sejak dulu.

"wahhhhh,kamu hebat banget bisa mendapat rumus seperti ini...bahkan aku yang bodoh ini mengerti cara mengerjaknya...aku jadi iri padamu kyungsoo-ah"kata krystal sambil mengangkat lembaran soal yang sudah mereka kerjakan

"aku tidak sehebat yang ada dipikiranmu krystal-_shi_"ucap kyungsoo malu karna krystal memujinya,coba siapa yang tidak senabg seorang krystal yang sangat terkenal sedang krystal melipat tangannya kedepan,dia sedang marah tapi bukan marah seperti orang2 lakukan pada kyungsoo

"hufff,kenapa kau begitu formal padaku aku tidak suka itu...kitakan sudah kenal sejak dua tahun lalu...panggil aku krystal aja arachi"setelah krystal mengatakanya diapun tersenyum membuat kyungsoo salah tingkah

"hmm,krystal"kepala kyungsoo tertunduk karena salah tingkah melihat ada orang sebaik krystal

"begitu...jadi sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel shi ya...oh kau lapar kalau lapar aku akan menraktirmu pilih saja apa makanan yang kau suka"kata krystal sambil berdiri

"kajja"krystal menarik kyungsoo ke tempat untuk memesan mereka memesan makanan ada seorang yang menarik kerak baju kyungsoo orang itu langsung menghajar kyungsoo.

"KAU BERANI SEKALI DO KYUNGSOO MENDEKATI KRYSTAL"

BUG

BUG

BUG

Serangan bertubi-tubi orang itu arahkan ke tubuh kecil kyungsoo,kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar karna dia tidak tau cara seisi kantin tidak berani menghentikan orang menghajar kyungsoo jika mereka menghentikanya,merekapun akan kena masalah,jelas mereka tidak mau.

"HENTIKAN KAI KAU MENYAKITINYA"krystal sekarang menghalangi tubuh kyungsoo agar tidak dihajar lagi oleh orang bernama kai itu,wajah krystal terlihat sangat kesal.

"kenapa kau membela orang bodoh itu krystal"

"dia anak yang baik tidak seperti kau...anak manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri"

"wah wah ini seperti sebuah dongeng yang apa itu judulnya"kai memasang wajah berfikir yang sangat kentara itu hanya sebuah sandiwara

"beauty and the beast kkhamjong"kata seorang lagi yang berambut seperti pelangi sedang mendekat pada mereka bertiga

"ohhh iya itu...kau memang hebat sehun"tampangnya sangat mengejek tepat diarahkan pada sosok kyungsoo yang lemah karna baru dihajar habis habisan oleh kai

"kau pasti akan membuka mata jika aku adalah orang yang tepat untukmu bukan orang lemah seperti dia"

"terserah aku tidak peduli padamu kai"kata krystal sambil membopong tubuh lebam kyungsoo,setelah itu dia menuju ke pintu kantin untuk pergi,sebelum itu krystal menoleh sebentar pada kai.

"dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat kai aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi dihadapanku"setelah itu mereka benar-benar pergi dari kanti itu meninggalkan kai yang sangat marah menatap punggung mereka dengan tatapan benci tepatnya pada kyungsoo

Ada dua orang mendekat kearah kai dan sehun mereka berdua menepuk pundak kai pelan.

"huuuuu...teryata kau seorang kim jongin yang terkenal bisa menaklukan setiap yeoja bahkan namja bisa dihajar telak secara tidak langsung sama namja nerd itu"kata orang yang berwajah western yang bernama wu yi fan atau sering dipanggil kris dengan seringai di wajahya

"wba ha ha ha, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi...aku harus memberikan 2 jempol pada namja nerd itu"kata namja yang bernama xiumin sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit

"kaliam berdua diam saja atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua"setelah itu kai pergi sambil mengepal tanganya kuat

'awas kau do kyungsoo aku akan membalasmu lebih parah dari ini'batin kai

Tiga orang yang di tinggal kai kini hanya mengeleng kepala mereka,pasti namja nerd tidak akan selamat sekarang jika melihat kai yang sangat marah sekarang

"semoga namja nerd itu di tidak kanapa-kanapa"kata tau benar jika kai sudah marah maka dia akan mehalalkan segala cara untuk membalas orang yang di benci itu agar orang lain hanya menghela nafas

.

.

.

AT CLASS

"kau tidak apa-apakan kyungsoo-ah...maafkan aku...jika kau tidak dekat dengan ku kau tidak akan seperti ini"kata krystal sambil mengopres luka kyungsoo

"ani,jika kau tidak menolongku aku tidak tau apa aku masih hidup apa tidak"kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum langsung dibalas krystal dangan senyum juga.

BRAKK

Pintu kelas itu didorong dengan kuat oleh sesorang yang baru datang itu.

"hosh hosh hosh...kyungie kau tidak apa apakan...apa kau sakit...apa kau terluka"kyungsoo bingung dia harus mengatakan apa dulu dengan petanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sahabat baiknya itu langsung mencengkram dengan kuat bahu kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo menggeram sakit

"luhan kalau begini kau yang menyakitiku"

"ahh sorry-sorry"luhan melepas cengkramannya

"terimakasih kau sudah menjaga kyungsoo krystal"kata luhan sanbil membungkuk dihadapan krystal

"kau terlalu berlebihan luhan...aku menolongnya karna kita teman...dan karena kyungsoo orang yang baik"kata krystal sambil tersnyum.

AT ANOTHER PLACE

"kai kau gila kita tidak bisa melakukan itu jelas jelas itu tempat terlarang di sekolah ini...jangan bercanda"terlihat seorang namja yang terlihat manis yang tidak setuju akan usul temanya

"iya aku setuju dengan xiumin,aku juga merasa kau berlebihan sekarang kai...kau tau kan tempat itu sudah terkunci bertahun tahun...ada rumor yang mengatakan tempat itu terkutuk"sekaang seorang namja tinggi juga tidak setuju dengan rencana dari kai

"bilang saja kalian takut dasar pengcut...lagian aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu benar ada...aku belum melihatnya langsung jikaaku sudah melihatnya langsung maka aku akanpercaya"kata kai di balas tatapan tidak percaya dari dua orang itu bahkan seorang oh sehun yang sekat tadi diam merasa kai berlebihan sekarang

"bukan begitu kai kau tidak ingat kita dilarang keras ke tempat itu...juga segel mantra yang ada di pintunya itu apa tidak membuatmu takut"kata xiumin lagi

"aku tidak mau tau jam istirahat nanti kita harus berkumpul di belakang sekolah titik"setelah itu kai pergi meninggalkan merka berempat yang tidak percaya akan sikap kai sekarang

"aishh DIA ITU...AKU TIDAK MENEGERTI JALAN PIKIRANYA"kata xiumin sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gusar yang di belas anggukan dari 2 temanya

JAM ISTIRAHAT

"kau yakin tidak mau pergi denganku kyungsoo-ah"ucap luhan

"hmm aku belum mengerjakan pr dari guru lee luhanie dan aku ingi pergi ke perpus dulu"kata kyungsoo di balas anggukan dari luhan

"kau setidaknya jalan jalan ke atau apa...yaudah aku pergi dulu...hati hati ya"kata luhan sebelum benar benar pergi

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hati-hati ne"luhan mengangguk terus pergi.

Kaki keci kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolahya menuju ke perpustakaan,tapi dia dapat melihat ada empat orang namja yang sangat di kenal sedang ada di depan pintu adalah kai sehun xiumin dan kris

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke sana setelah melihat ada empat orang paling dia tidak suka di sekolah ini,kenapa orang yang terkenal tidak pernah menginjakan kaki mereka di sekitar perpus sekarang ada disini. Setelah itu dia berbalik dia merasa tanganya seperti ada yang menahan yang membuat kyungsoo menoleh ternyata orang itu kai

"kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru hm"kai menyeringai

Tiba-tiba perasaan kyungsoo tidak kai menghampirinya sekarang itu membuat perasaan tambah tidak merangkul tubuh kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya

"ayo aku punya kejutan untukmu"kyungsoo tidak dapat menolak bagaimana juga ia menolak permintaan kai walaupun bisa,dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari seorang berlima menuju ke belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo sekarang sangat ketakutan itu terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar keringatnya yang mencucur dari mereka tiba di sebuah gudang tua di belakang sekolah mereka yang sangat di larang untuk di dekati.

"k-kenappa k-kita k-kesini?...b-bukanya k-kita d-dilarang u-untuk k-kesini"kyungsoo sangat ketakutan sekarang terlihat dari giginya yang bergetar.

"kenapa? kau takut?"kata kai meremehkan

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawanya dengan kuat menahan melihat xiumin membuka segel mantra yang sudah ada di sana selama bertahun tahun.

Setelah segel itu terlepas tiba-tiba angin kencang tiba-tiba datang menerpa tubuh mereka yang membuat siapa saja seperti berada di sebuah dimensi juga membuka kunci gudang itu.

"kau akan senang setelah ini"setelah mengatakan itu kai,kris dan sehun mendorong kyungsoo masuk ke gudang,xiumin bertugas membuka pintu tersebut tapi hawa aneh langsung terasa setelah pintu itu terbuka ada bayangan yang seperti melihat mereka dari dalam gudang tersebut dan bayangan itu begitu membuat xiumin ketakutan sekarang.

Xiumin merasa ini akan sangat berbahaya tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa menghentikan dia lihat ada sesosok yeoja di sana sedang menatapnya,tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Sehun dan kris yang melihat perubahan rauk wajah xiumin yang ketakutan,sebenarnya mereka juga merasakan hawa eneh setelah pinti itu dibuka.

"a-andwe andwe andwe"kyungsoo terus berusaha agar dia tidak masuk ke tempat itu

Dengan sekali dorongan tubuh kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam gedung pintu itu tertutup terdengar xiumin bergumam padanya 'maafkan aku'

BRAKK

Pintu itu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya dan meninggalkan kyungsoo di sana sendirian

"kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa kai...aku...merasa ada seseorang di sana yang melihat kita"kata xiumin setelah menutup pintu gudang tersebut,sekarang tubuhnya gemetar

"dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kau tanang saja"kata kai

"aku juga merasa perasaan yang sama dengan xiumin"kata kris sambil memegang tenguknya

"itu salahnya karna mendekati krystal"kai merebut paksa kunci gudang dari tangan xiumin lalu pergi

"kalian jangan berutahu siapapun"kta kai lagi mereka meratapi pintu tersebut tapi meta mereka bertiga terbelalak melihat sesosok yeoja denga darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya menatap mereka dengan seringai bertiga lari meninggalka kyungsoo di sana

"TOLONG TOLONG TOLONG SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU...LUHAN...LUHAN TOLONG "jujur kyungsoo mulai ketakutan tempat ini begitu gelap dia sendiri sekarang tapi dia merasa ada seorang yang ada di sini.

"TOLONG TOLONG HISK HISK HISK"entah kenapa dia merasa ada orang di belakangnya.

"hisk hisk..."kyungsoo merasa ada seorang wanita yang menangis di bisa melihat seorang yeoja tengah menangis di sudut ruangan itu yeoja itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah ini tapi terlihat lebih lusuh dan bercak darah yang tertempel di seragamnya

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya tempat ini tidak ada yang memasuki atau jangan kyungsoo semakin bergetar setelah melihat yeoja itu juga menatapnya. Wajah yeoja itu penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari mata,mulut,dan mulutnya.

Yeoja itu mendekat kearah kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

klekk

kepala yeoja itu seperti patah,darahnya semakin banyak mengalir dari tubuhnya dia semakin mendekati kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tau bisa melakukan apa

"j-jangan m-mendekat k-kumohon...j-jangan"kyungsoo semakim bergetar kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya membuat dia terjatuh.

Yeoja itu mendekat terus sama menyeringai

"aku akan membantumu"kata yeoja itu

"tapi aku meminta sesuatu..-"tangan yeoja itu penuh dengan darah dan memegang tubuh kyungsoo yang bergetar dan wajanya yang pucat pasi lalu membisikan sesuatu

"_aku..-"_

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa'

_JEGLERRRR_

Suara petir menyambar dengan tiba tiba membuat salah satu namja manis yang ada dikantin itu merasa ada yang tidak beres memenuhu lubuk hatinya

"kyungsoo"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

NOT ME

MAIN CAST

Kyungsoo

Luhan

Dll

.

.

.

~STORY~

TEETTTT

TETTTTT

Bunyi bel bertanda jam sekolah sudah siswa siswi segera membubarkan diri untuk menuju rumah mereka masing-masing untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka setelah seharian belajar sekolah.

Tapi ada seorang namja manis yang bernama xi masih setia duduk di bangkunya sembari memandang bangku kosong yang berada di duduk itu milik do kyungsoo,sejak tadi kyungsoo belum kembali membuat luhan kawatir setengah bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju suatu tempat.

"kyungsoo kau kemana sebenarnya?kenapa kau belum kembali juga?"pertanyaan itu terus mengganjal pikiranya juga firasat buruknya tentang sahabat baiknya itu terus ada di hatinya

Dia menuju perpus mungkin dia masih di sina lalu tertidur karna keasikan membaca. hal itu sering sekali terjadi,tapi hari ini pelajaran matematika yang sangat dia sukai,dia tidak pernah melewatka pelajaran matematika walau apapun yang terjadi itupun jika ada pekerjaan yang sangat mendesak yang harus dia lakukan baru dia akan absen dari pelajaran.

Kenapa dia sampai membolos seperti pernah kyungsoo membolos sebelumya hal in semakin membuat luhan cemas.

Tubuhnya sudah berada di perpustakaan luhanpun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruang di perpustakaan itu dan tidak mendapatkan satu pun orang yang ada di sana selain penjaga menuju ke pada orang yang menjaga perpus itu yang terlihat sudah membereskan barang barangnya bersiap untuk pulang

"permisi saya boleh menanyakan sesuatu jika anda tidak keberatan"kata luhan

"tentu saja bolah...apa yang akan anda tanyakan?"ujar penjaga perpus itu

"apa tadi ada siswa yang bernama do kyungsoo datang kesini?"penjaga perpus itu terlihat berfikir

"ohh do kyungsoo yang selalu datang ke sini dan selalu duduk di kursi barisan pertama di paling pojok kanan hari ini dia tidak datang,saya juga menunggunya hari ini karna kemarin dia mengatakan akan datang dan membaca buku baru yang baru datang seminggu yang lalu padahal dia sangat antusias untuk membaca buku baru itu tapi hingga saat ini dia tidak datang...coba anda lihat pegunjung yang datang ke tempat ini di daftar pengujung ini tidak ada namanya di sini"penjaga itu memberikan buku daftar pengunjung yang memang tidak ada nama kyungsoo disana

"jika ada dia pasti telah kembali sejak tadi karna saya tau hari ini ada jadwal pelajaran yang dia sukai"kata penjaga itu lagi

"maaf saya sudang mengganggu anda"

"tidak apa-apa"luhan membungkuk langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat itu

Di mana sebenarnya kyungsoo sekarang luhan benarbenar cemas terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang mungkin kyungsoo lewati,walaupun sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 16.30 SKT dia tidak peduli dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi kyungsoo walau apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan sudah sangat takut kalau kyungsoo kenapa-kenap dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri akhirnya dia mencari orang yang mungkin masih ada di mendapat seorang guru yang keluar dari ruang guru,luham berlari menuju guru tersebut.

"jang seongsaengnim tolong"kata luhan

"ada apa luhan?"terlihat kening namja paruh baya berkerut

"kyungsoo do kyungsoo belum kembali sejak jam istirahat kedua tadi"

"mungkin dia sudah pulang karna ada urusan mendadak"luhan menggelengka kapalanya bertanda tidak setuju

"tidak mungkin dia pulang tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun jika dia ada keperluan dia akan mengabariku,dan tasnya pun masih berada di kelas"luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukan kepalanya

"ok! Kita harus berpencar mencarinya soengsaeng akan mencari orang untuk ikut mencari do kyungsoo...lebih baik kita bepencar"luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

LUHAN POV

Aku mencari sahabatku sejak kecil itu di seluruh penjuru sekolah yang sangat luas sungguh tidak tenang sejak tadi,karna tiba-tiba cuaca berubah dengan cepat membuatku langsung terfikir tentang kyungsoo bukan karna dia benci mendung tapi entah perasaanku berkata ada yang tidak beres.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Aku sedang nemcari setiap sudut sekolah ini belum juga aku kulihat jung seongsaengnim menuju ke arahku dengan penjaga sekolah ini.

"apa kau sudah menemukan kyungsoo"aku menggeleng

"apa seongsaemg sudah mendapatinya?"aku melihat soengsaengnim menggelengkan hanya bisa menghela nafasku,aku jadi semakin kuwatir padanya

"kita tidak boleh putus asa untuk mencarinya...ayo cari lagi"kami berpencar kembali.

Aku sudah berkeliling di tempat yang sama berkali kali tapi aku belum juga mengingat masih ada satu tempat yang belum aku datangi tapi aku ragu datang ketempat itu jika dia datang ke tempat itu apa yang dia lakukan di sana,setelah aku berfikir sejenak tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba datang ketempat itu.

Aku menuju ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya aku datangi yaitu gudang belakang sekolah ini yang sejak dulu dilarang untuk di dekati oleh sudah hampir sampai dan melihat pintu gudang itu tertutup tapi sejak jarakku semakin mendekat dengan gudang itu pintu itu pun terbuka berlahan

KREKKK

Aku ragu sungguh tampat ini menakutkan mengapa aku jadi merinding tiba-tiba hawa tempat ini pun berubah drastis tidak seperti tadi sekarang lebih menakutkan,aku sungguh takut ada di sini aku berbalik ingin meninggalkan tempat ini tapi kakiku berhenti setelah mendengar ada orang yang sedang menyayi di dalam sana,dia menyayi lagu DAYDREAM milik super junior dan suara ini aku sangat mengenalnya lagu ini sangat di sukai oleh kyungsoo

Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke gudang itu dan melihat ada seorang tepat di hadapanku tapi dengan jarak lumayan itu terus menyayikan lagu daydream sambil memeluk lututnya erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lutut tersebut dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama dengan lagu yang dia nyanyikan.

aku tau dia adalah kyungsoo terlihat dari tubuh dan suaranya yabg sangat aku memberanikan untuk mendekatinya

"k-kyungsoo ka-kau kah i-tu"aku hampir sampai padanya

Kenapa tiba-tiba gerakanku terkunci seperti ada orang yang menahan terbelalak saat ku melihat ada seorang di belakangnya tepatnya seorang yeoja ada disana,tangan kiri yeoja itu dengan perlahan-lahan mendekap tubuh kyungsoo dengan erat dan salah satu tangan yeoja itu perada di kening kyungsoo dengan perlahan-lahan pula yeoja itu menatapku dengan seringai yang terukir di wajah pucat itu.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa dan tubuhku gemetar ingin aku menyelamatkannya tapi aku terlalu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke lantai aku memegang erat tubuhku sendiri yang seakan aku dapat energi lain yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari ketakutan ini

Tanpa ku sadari kyungsoo sedang menatapku seringai setan yang terukir diwajahnya.

"luhanie"aku menatapnya terkejut dia menyeringai ke arahku

Sekarang tubuh kyungsoo penuh dengan darah juga yeoja itu masih setia berada di bergetar hebat tidak dapat membalas kata-katanya tadi.

Aku merasa seorang ada di belakangku entah siapa tiba-tiba mengalir di lantai tapi aku tidak tau darah dari mana itu dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam aku membalikan kepalaku ternyata yeoja tadi ada diblakangku.

Lidahku keluh sekejap tidak dapat mengeluarkan gigit bibir bawahku menahan seluruh rasa yeoja itu mengeluarkan darah memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar entah kapan aku terus memeluk tubuhku.

"luhan-luhan"aku merasa ada yang mengguncang kuasa aku menahan isakanku sekarang

"ja-jang hiks anh m-mengh g-gang-guh hisk k-kuh"

"luhan ini seongsaengnim"aku takut sungguh melihat ke belakang

"..."

"luhan lihat seongsaengnim"aku menggeleng

"luhan sadar lah"aku mendongakan kepalaku ternyata orang itu benar langsung memeluk tubuh jang seongsaeng

"seongsaeng tolang-"

KUHAN POV END

NORMAL POV

"sengsaeng tolong...aku takut di sini"

" kenapa kau ada disini?...dimana kyungsoo?"luhan mengingat dan menatap kyungsoo yang masih ada melihat kyungsoo yang sedang pingsan dan langsung berlari kearah kyungsoo dan mendekap tubuh kyungsoo

"ireona...ireona kyungie"luhan mengguncang tubuh kyungsoo kuat

"..."

"kyungie jangan menakutiku"

"nggghh"

"kyungie kau sudah sadar"

"l-luhan dimana ini"kungsoo memegang kepalanya

"itu tidak penting sekarang...sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini"

Mereka keluar dari sana diikuti oleh sengsaengnim dan penjaga sekolah itu

"kenapa tempat ini terbuka?siapa yang melakukanya?dan kenapakau bisa sampai disini?"kata itu tertuju pada kyungsoo,sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"kau benar tidak tau"luhan bertanta

"aku tidak tau sungguh"

"sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini ini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam"

.

.

.

Mereka berada bi bus umum dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing sebenarnya mereka akan diantarloh jang seongsaengnim tapi luhan menolak karna tidak ingin merepotka orang lain

"luhanie aku ngantuk"kata kyungsoo

"sini"luhan menepuk aba-aba kyungsoo langsung menaruh kepalnya di pundak luhan

Kyungsoo terlelap cukup lama sampai bus itu berhenti di tempat tujuan ingin membangunkan kyungsoo tapi tidak tega sehingga dia menggendong kyungsoo hingga ke dalam rumah kyungsoo dan merebahkan tubuh sahabat baiknya itu di kasur milik kyungsoo tidak lupa menutup tubuh kyungsoo dengan selimut setelah itu luhan keluar dari rumah itu tanpa luhan sadari kyungsoo bangun dan menyeringai

"xi luhan...aku tidak akan menyentuhnya"seringai itu terus terukir di wahah kyungsoo.

**TBC...**

**Thank's ya yang udah mau baca cerita ngaje ini**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan**


	3. Chapter 3

NOT ME

WARNING

Typonya bertebaran sana-sini,nggaje banget,alur aneh

DISCLAIMER

Mereka milik orang tua mereka dan milik fans tentu saja

Tapi kyungsoo tetap milik saya huhuhuhu

STORY

Pagi ini di sebuah kelas tepatnya kelas 2b tidak seperti biasanya,jika biasa suasana dikelas ini tidak begitu ramai sekarang di sesaki oleh siswa-siswi yang tidak percaya sekaligus penasara dengan apa yang mereka lihat pagi ini tepatnya sesorang yang cukup menarik perhatian pagi ini karna dia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya.

'wah apa itu benar dia,aku tidak percaya sekali'

'dia ternyata sangat manis aku baru menyadarinya'

'kalau aku tau sejak awal aku akan menjadikanya namjachinguku'

'aku sungguh takjub namja nerd sekarang menjadi flower boy'

Itulah bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar di depan sebuah kelas tidak percaya seseorang yang kemarin masih menggunakan seragam yang kedodoran sekarang memakai seragam yang sesuai dengan badan mungilnya itu dia adalah do kyungsoo seorang namja nerd yang berubah menjadi flower boy.

Diluar seorang namja yang tidak kalah manis dari kyungsoo terlihat sedang kwalahan untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri karana pintu masuk kelasnya di blokir oleh gerombolan orang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya

"hya,kalian menyingkirlah dari sini dan kembalilah kekelas kalian"

Tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan perkataan luhan sama sekali dan masih senang melihat melihat kyungsoo

Dengan sekuat tenaga luhan menerobos kerumunan orang melihat di bangkunya begitu banyak namja dan yeoja sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"HYA KALIAN PERGI DARI SANA"teriak luhan membuat kerumunan itu menoleh padanya begitu juga dengan orang yang jadi pusat perhatian pagi ini,kyungsoo berdiri setelah mendengar teriakan yang amat sangat ia kenal.

"luhanie,kau sudah datang"kyungsoo melangkah menuju kearah luhan memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"siapa kau?"ucap luhan sangar

"kenapa kau begitu?aku kyungsoo luhanie teman baikmu"

"kyungsoo tidak berpenampilan sepertimu,jangan bohong padaku dasar penipu dan kenapa kau dududk di bangkunya dimana kyungsoo sahabatku?"

Kyungsoo tercengang mendapatkan kata-kata seprti itu dari luhan yang tergolong orang yang baik.

"a-aku kyungsoo luhanie kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku?"kepala kyungsoo tertunduk dengan tanganya meremas kemeja bawahnya

Setelah luhan memperhatikan orang yang dihadapanya dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala luhan sadar sikap orang yang dihadapanya ini benar kyungsoo,dari kepalnyayang tertunduk jika sudah di hina atau tidak dipercaya oleh orang lain juga tangan yang meremas kemajanya erat

"kau benar-benar kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang?"luhan memegang pundak kyunsoo dengan sayang seakan dia memeberi tahu bahwa dia sangat minta mengangkat kepalnya dan menatap mata sahabatnya itu

"apa aku terlihat seperti penipu buatmu luhanie?"kyungsoo telihat murung

"a-anyio aku hanya tidak percaya kau berubah drastis sperti ini...kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan"

"maaf ya luhanie aku hanya merasa aku terlalu nerd...jadi~ aku merubah penampilanku...oh iya kita duduk saja ya"kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan menuju ke bangku mereka

'kenapa sekarang kau seperti bukan dirimu kyungsoo'batin luhan

Dan mereka bercerita panjang karna ini masih cukup pagi tapi pembicaraan mereka terjeda karna seorang berada di hadapan mereka sekarang

"wah,jadi ini kyungsoo yang sekarang jika aku tau sejak awal aku akan membuatmu menjadai namjachinguku"ucap orang itu

"KYA kau mau apa ohh...jangan menggangu kami kim minho"ucap luhan

"hei-hei aku tidak berbicara padamu xi luhan jadi tutup mulutmu"

"aku tidak perduli"kata luhan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya

"aku juga tidak perduli...oh kyungsoo bisa kita berbicara sebentar"katanya dengan senyum mematikan miliknya

"aku tidak mengizinkan mu minho"

"aku tidak perlu izin padamu luhan kau bukan siapa-siapa"

"ak-~"

"sudahlah luhan aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan minho"kata luhan terpotong dengan ucapan kyungsoo,luhan tidak mampu menahan kyungsoo akhirnya mereka berdua pergi keluar meninggalkan luhan dikelas.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu juga bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi akhirnya kyugngsoo masuk dan mendudukan tubunya di samping luhan

"apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi lama banget"kata luhan

"ra-ha-sia"kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,tapi sebelum luhan protes soengsaengnim telah masuk terlebih dahulu sehingga luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

Luhan tersenyum ternyata tidak ada yang berubah dari kungsoo yang iya kenal masih ramah juga jahil sepeti kyungsoo yang iya kenal dulu,semoga hanya penampilanya yang berubah tidak dengan sifatnya atau dengan kepribadianya.

SKIP

TET

TET

TET

Suara bel bertanda selesainya jam pelajaran dan datangnya jam istirahat telah terlantun indah di penjuru sekolah membuat semua oarang sedang kelaparan segera pergi ke tempat kramat mereka yaitu kantin,tapi dua orang yang ada di kelas 2b itu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kyungie kau tidak lapar? Kita ke kantin yuk"kata yang ditanya memegang dagunya tanda sedang perfikir

"emm...boleh juga"

"hah"

"wae?"

"tidak biasanya kau mau ke kantin"

"aish bukanya kau menawariku"

"tapi tidak biasanya kau mau"

"apa sih maumu?...akukan hanya mau menemaninu ke kantin sekalian aku mau mengisi perutku ini...tadi pagi aku tidak makan karna tidak sempat"kata kyungsoo sambil menunduk

"a-a bukan seperti itu...ayo kita pergi"kata luhan sambil menarik lengan kyungsoo untuk menuju ke kantin

000000000000000000000000000

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kantin tapi sebelum sampai di kantin suara teriakan menggema dari belakang sekolah membuat mereka penasaran dan mengikuti arah teriakan tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutanya setelah melihat apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Tubuh seorang yang sangat dia kenal sekarang tergantung di dalam gudang yang kemarin dia kunjungi karna kyungsoo berada di sana kaku itu baru tadi pagi iya saling menghina sekarang dia sudah berada di atas sana dengan leher yang terjerat tali yang sangat kuat.

"minho"

Luhan tidak sanggup melihatnya diapun menarik tangan kyungsoo agar mereka pergi dari dilihat seorang siswa yang berteriak tadi telah menangis dalam pelukan temanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Dapat dilihat polisi mulai datang ke tempat salah seorang polisi tengah bebincang dengan salah seorang tidak perduli dia sekarang takut kalau berada dekat dengan gudang lagi mengingat kejadian kemari membuat dia ingin nangis saja,belum jauh mereka pergi ada seorang yang menyeringai setan.

"luhan-luhan aku lelah..kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"kata kyungsoo

"kita tidak harus berada di dekat gudang itu kyungie"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kau tidak ingat kemarin kau ada disana...dan aku melihatmu bukan seprti kau yang ada di sana"

"tapi aku sekarangkan tidak kenapa-kenapa luhanie"

"tetap saja aku tidak mau kita ada di sana arachi!"kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

0000000000000000000000000000000

Yah mereka kembali belajar tapi ada juga yang tidak belajar ada yang tidak pertama kalinya ada yang meninggal di sekolah mereka membuat rasa takut itu ada dalam hati siswa-siswi apa lagi tempat minho tadi berada di gudang sekaoalh yang terlarang itu.

Semua pertanyaan tertuju pada kenapa gudang tersebut terbuka,siapa yang adalah mister yang harus mereka pecahkan dan misteri akan ada apa lagi setelah ini

Anak kelas 2b tengah belajar sekarang tapi kenapa kyungsoo sekarang terlihat cemas keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya sangat nelihat itu menjadi kwatir

"kyungie kau tidak apa-apa?"

"hmm"wajah kyugnsoo memucat

"tapi wajahmu pucat kyungie"

Kyungsoo terlihat cemas entah karna bergetar hebat.

"s-seongsaeng a-aku t-tidak e-enak badan"

"kalau begitu kau boleh keluar do kyungsoo"

Tanpa menunggu kyungsoo keluar denga tergesah ikut minta izin menemani kyungsoo keluar.

"kyungie tunggu dulu kau mau ke mana"luhan melihat kyungsoo berjalan bukan ke uks.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menopang tubuhnya pada tembok

"k-kenapa k-kau d-disini"kata kyungsoo terbata

Setelah itu tubuh kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan tidak sadaran diri

"kyungie ireona"

Kata luhan tapi sudah tidak terdengar oleh membopong tubuh kyungsoo ke uks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mereka berdua ada di ruangan serba uks sekarang luhan sedang menjaga kyungsoo yang belum sadar dari pingsanya.

"engghh"

"kyungie kau sdah sadar?"

"kenapa aku disini?"

"tadi kau pingsan"

Kyungsoo sekarang menegakan tubuhnya walau masih menelan salivanya berat dia sadar sekarang

"luhanie ayo kita pergi!"kyungsoo bangun dari tenpat tidur tiba-tiba

"andwae kau belum sembuh,kau masih sakit"

"tidak aku baik-baik saja"

"wajahmu pucat kyungie..jangan memaksa dirimu"kyungsoo mengeleng

"kalau aku terus di sini aku akan tambah sakit luhanie mungkin kau juga akan sakit"dengan tergesah-gesah kyungsoo menarik luhan keluar dari tempat itu sambil berlari

"tunggu kita mau ke mana?"

"keluar dari sekolah ini"

"ini belum waktunya pulang...jangan bercanda kyungie"kyungsoo berhenti lalu menatap luhan

"apa aku terlihat bercanda"sungguh luhan belum pernah melihat kyungsoo dengan wajah serius ini.

Mereka kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar sekolah mereka menuju gerbang lari kyungsoo berlahan memelan

"kau tidak apa-apa?"kata luhan

"i-yah"kyungsoo seperti tidak sanggup lagi berlari tapi masih brusaha mencapai pintu keluar

"kyungie kau sudah tidak bisa berlari"

"ani,aku masih bisa"kenapa pintu gerbang terasa sangat jauh.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha keluar dari sekolahnya dengan tenaga yang dia kyungsoo merasa ada bau anyir di sekitarnya

"kyungie mulutmu berdarah"luhan tercengang melihat darah mengalir dari mulut sahabatnya itu

Luhan berhenti sehingga kyungsoo juga berhenti

"l-luhan kenapa berhenti?"

"kita harus ke uks sekarang kau sakit kyugnie"luhan menarik kyungsoo kambali ke dalam sekolah

"jangan...jangan luhan kita tidak boleh kembali"kyungsoo masih bertahan untuk tidak kembali

"BODOH KAU SAKIT JIKA TERJADI APA-APA DENGANMU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN DIRIKU"

"jika kau membawaku kembali aku akan tambah sakit...sekolah ini sudah berbahaya luhan"katanya dengan peluh yang mengucur juga darah yang masih menetes

"tidak,sekolah ini aman untuk kita"luhan mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo ke pundaknya walau berat ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk kyugnsoo,lebih baik mereka di uks dari pada ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya lumayan memberontak

"kumohon kita harus pergi dari sini"kaya kyungsoo

"tidak setelah kau sembuh kita akan pulang"kata luhan

JEGLERRR

Cuaca sekarang berubah drasti menjadi kyungsoo tersengal-sengal apa ini terlambat apa ini tidak bisa di cegah lagi keringatnya semakin mengucu dari tubuhnya dia melihat seorang yeoja tengah menyeringai di dalam yeoja itu bergerak seakan mengatakan.

'kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku do kyugnsoo'

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT ME**

**MAIN CAST**

**Luhan**

**Kyungsoo**

**Dll**

**WARNING**

**Typonya buuuaaaanyaaaak buaaangeeeet,ceritanya aneh dan tidak seru**

**#Maafya kemarin ceritanya jelek banget soalnya buatnya jam 11 malam,saya takut sendiri buatnya  
takut ada yang menghantui dan takut mimpi buruk hehehehe mian ne.#**

**HAPPY READING**

Kyungsoo berada di sebuah tempat tapi tidak tau dimana dia ini sangat gelap cahaya yang masuk hanya sedikit,hingga sebuah cahaya terang menyapa penglihatanya dengan refleks kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan lenganya agar cahaya terang itu tidak menyakiti matanya.

Ada yang membuka pintu tempat cepat dia mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh tempat yang ada di ruangan itu untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi,entah mengapa nalurinya menyuruhnya agar bersembunyi,yang seharusnya dia meminta bantuan pada orang itu agar membantunya keluar dari tempat itu tapi malah sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo mendapat tempat persembunyian tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang,yaitu sebuah tumpukan kardus yang cukup duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan membelakangi tempat berdiri orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo sangat kaget karna suara pintu yang tertutup menggema begitu kerasnya di tempat itu membuat kyungsoo harus waspada dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"a-apa a-ada orang d-disini?"kata orang sama sekali tidak melihat orang itu dia entah sekarang menjadi orang yang takut akan kegelapan karna semua kejadian yang dia alami belakangan dia merasa familiar dengan suara orang itu,tapi siapa dia.

Kyungsoo merasa orang itu mencari berhentinya orang tersebut berbicara suasana ditempat itu terasa mencekam,kyungsoo mendengar tubuh seorang telah terjatuh ke tanah,kyungsoo tau siapa orang itu pasti orang baru datang tadi,kyungsoo tidak berani membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang dia terlalu takut dengan keadaan yang sekarang terjadi.

Lampu diruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala dan tiba tiba pula mati,hal itu terjadi terus ini seperti dia pernah alami sebelumnya tapi dia lupa kapan kejadian seperti ini memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut dengan kencang,dia seperti dipaksa untuk mengingat hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia suara ini dia merasa sangat mengenalnya tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

WUSH

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang ditempat itu,entah kenapa angin datang begitu saja ditempat yang tertutup seperti ini...bahkan sangat kencang menerpa tubuh sekarang berdetak kencang tanpa sebab.

"_hmm_,kau berani sekali datang dan membuka segel tempat ini tanpa mengetahui apa-apa"tiba-tiba suara seorang yeoja mengintrupsi tempat itu

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo mengenal suara ini juga, suara seorang yeoja yang terus menghantuinya kenapa dia ada disini?apa dia tau dimana kyungsoo sekarang?dengan cepat tubuh kyungsoo bergetar dengan cepat serasa seluruh tubuhnya memanas,seakan matahari begitu dekat denganya keringatnya juga terlihat membasahi tubuhnya dengan cepat

"dari rauk wajahmu kau terlihat sedang menginginkan sesusatu,benarkan?..aku bisa membantumu...aku-"ucap yeoja itu lagi pada seorang namja yang kini telah terduduk di hadapanya dengan tubuh bergetar sama dengan kyungsoo sekarang dan langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh namja itu dengan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat yeoja itu

"aku ingin kau membantuku dan jadilah kau sebagai pelayanku"kata namja itu dengan menantang seakan rasa takutnya tadi menghilang begitu saja terganti denga niat yang sungguh tidak masuk itu bangkit kemudian mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang

"hahahah...kau ingin aku menjadi pelayanmu?...dan apa yang kau bisa berikan untukku setelah aku jadi pelayanmu _hm_"yeoja itu menyeringai setan

"aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan termasuk jiwaku ini...jika kau bisa membantuku"kata namja itu lagi,badannya sudah tidak gemetar seperti tadi dan berani membalas mata yeoja itu.

"apa yang ingin kau miliki? hmm"kata yeoja itu berjalan mendekati namja itu.

Namja itu menundukan perlahan dia akan memberitahukan atau tidak pada makhluk di hadapanya ini.

"kau tidak memberi tahukannya pun aku sudah tau apa yang kau inginkan"tangan yeoja itu membelai pipi namja didepanya

"aku ingin dia selalu bersamaku dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain bersamanya jika itu terjadi kau yang akan membunuh orang itu tanpa mengotori tanganku sendiri...juga aku ingin selalu bersamanya tanpa ada orang lain diantara kami...oleh karna itu tolong aku"kata namja yeoja itu semakin terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

"aku akan melakukan yang kau mau tapi jangan lupakan janjimu..juga karna kau orang yang sudah membuka segel itu...dan aku akan mengabulkan semua yang kau mau"

Kyungsoo bergetar semakin hebat kenapa terjadi hal seperti orang tersebut,kenapa mau melakukan perjanjian seperti itu pada yeoja mengerikan sadar kyungsoo menyenggol tempat peralatan sekolah yang tak terpakai membuat suara yang cukup mengundang perhatian.

Dia sadar yang dia lakukan salah membalikan badanya berharap mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanya,tapi keinginannya tidak terwujud namja itu menoleh padanya,sebelum kyungsoo benar-benar melihat wajah namja tadi,kyungsoo merasa ada tetesan air menetes di seraganya dengan perlahan seperti tetesan air kran yang bocor .

TIK

TIK

TIK

Alangkah kagetnya yang kyungsoo lihat itu bukan air melainkan darah yang menetes dari atas,dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi kyungsoo memberanikan menatap keatas dan mendapat seorang dengan rambut panjang berada di atasnya dengan darah yang mengalir terus-menerus dari semakin tidak tau apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutunya kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

"kau adalah tikus yang nakalya"kata yeoja itu kembali menyeringai

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari pingsan dan mimpi menyeka keringat dari wajahnya dan menetralkan detak masih penasaran dengan namja yang ada di mimpinya tadi siapa dia sebenarnya ataukah itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak ada artinya.

Tapi bukannya kembali normal detak jantungya malah semakin cepat terpacu saja karna sebuah lengan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya dengan tersengat listrik tubuhnya menegang seketika karna merasakan lengan tersebut sangat dingin saat bersentuhan dengan menelan salivanya dengan berat saat dia tau siapa yang sedang memeluknya,tangan pucat kulitnya terkelupas hampir satu lengan.

Tubuh kyungsoo mulai menegang dengan tubuhnya yang yang memeluknya menyeringai dibelakang tubuh kyungsoo

"kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku do kyungsoo"kata orang suara itu kyungsoo semakin gemetar wajahnya memucat keringat yang semakin tangan orang tersebut membelai pipi kyungsoo perlahan,arwah kyungsoo seperti tercabut paksa dari tubuhnya.

"aku-tidak-akan-membiarkanmu-pergi-kemanapun"kata orang itu lagi dengan seringai yang makin terlihat jelas.

Tubuh kyungsoo langsung tersungkur ke lantai uks yang dingin.

Luhan yang baru datang terkejut setengah mati dan menaruh kepala kyungsoo di pahanya dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuh menit setelahnya kyungsoo terbangun dari yang melihat kyungsoo sadar langsung memeluk tubuh kyungsoo

"syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa kyungie"

"ne,nan gwencana"kata kyungsoo di dekapan luhan

"aku memang baik-baik saja"kata kyungsoo lagi sambil membalas pelukan luhan,sebuah senyum misterius terukir dari wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mungkin tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya karna insiden yang kemarin hanya kim minho yang meninggal tapi sejam kemudian seorang seongsaengninm bersama seorang cenayang meninggal di sekolah mereka paling menghebohkan lagi tempat ke3nya meninggal di tempat yang sama dengan cara yang empat orang namja yang memiliki wajah tampan itu berada di sebuah ruangan menari yang cukup besar yang mereka clime sebagai milik mereka

"kalian sudah dengar apa yang terjadi?"kata seorang namja yang bernama kris

"hmm,aku sudah mendengarnya...sepertinya sehari kita tidak sekolah dan banyak hal sudah kita lewatkan disini"kata seorang namja manis bernama xiumin

"tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan kyungsoo...sedangkan yang aku dengar semua orang yang meninggal berada dekat dengan gudang tersebut...secara tidak langsung kita yang sudah membuat kekacauan disini dan membuat orang-orang itu meninggal"kata kris lagi

Sebuah tatapan mematikan terukir dari salah satu antara mereka berempat yang diberikan oleh namja yang tadi berbicara,dia menatap kris lewat ekor matanya.

"sudah ku bilang jangan sekali-kali membahas hal ini lagi"tatapan mematikan itu senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya ditambah dengan tatapan yang dingin itu membuat semua orang takut menatapnya,teman-tamanya bungkam seketika.

"tapi aku mendengar sebuah berita yang menarik pagi ini"ketiga orang itu menatap pemuda yang masih berkutat dengan itu menatap ketiga sahabanya dengan tatapan poker face miliknya dan menyodorka handphone yang kearah mereka bertiga.

Kris dan xiumin yang pertama memegang handphone sehun,mereka seperti shok berat

"a-apa ini benar dia?manis sekali"kata xiumin tidak percaya

"aku tidak percaya kalau ini benar dia"kini kris yang bersuara

Kai yang menatap dua sahabatnya memilih tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang yang mereka kai,kristal yang paling menarik di dunia ini dan melihat foto kristal yang dia ambil diam-diam dari dia sehari tidak melihat pujaan hatinya seperti tidak melihat ribuan tahun lamanya.

Sehun menyodorkan handphonenya kapada kai tapi sepertinya kai benar-benar tidak ingin melihat orang yang dibicarakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"kau mau pergi ke mana?"tanya membalikan badannya agar melihat sahabatnya itu

"tentu saja ke kelas krystal"katanya dengan senyum yang terukir dari wajahny a.

"anak itu jika sudah berhubungan dengan krystal dia akan berubah menjadi orang lain"kata xiumin sambil menyandarkan badanya di sofa

"dan itu membuatku takut"tambah kris

"tapi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memaksanya melihat foto ini..toh dia akan melihatnya secara langsung"kata sehun dengan melipat kedua tanganya di dada setelah menaruh benda persegi panjang itu didalam sakunya

.

.

Didepan sebuah kelas terlihat sesorang yang sangat populer disekolah itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok kelas tersebut menunggu seorang penghuni kelas itu untuk keluar dari kelas tidak ada seorangpun karna ini masih jam pelajaran.

Namja itu-kai-mencoba mengatur nafas agar tidak gugup bila bertemu pujaan hatinya apa lagi terakhir pertemuan mereka kurang mengenaka. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kelas tersebut seakan dia tidak takut akan dimarahi,ditendang atupun dimaki oleh seongsaengnim yang mengajar di kelas itu

CEKLEK

Mulutnya menganga ternyata tidak ada orang dikelas tersebut selain seorang namja yang meiliki badan mungil yang sedang menaruh sesuatu di dalam perlahan kai mendekat ketempat namja itu

"ehm..ehmm kau tau dimana kristal jung"namja yang ditanya menoleh pada kai dan...

DEG

DEG

DEG

'manis'satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan orang yang ada di hadapanya itu.

"o-oh krystal tidak sekolah...hmm kai-shi"kata namja itu sambil menundukan kepalanya

Jantung kai tidak dapat diajak terus saja berdetak kencang apalagi setelah melihat mata dan mendengarkan suaranya seperti seorang malaikat bagi mata itu seperti seorang yang kai benci yaitu do kyungsoo tapi tidak mungkin orang dihadapanya itu adalah kali ini dia merasa getaran seperti ini pada seorang yang baru dia kenal apalagi terhadap seorang namja.

"kyungie cepat...kita akan terlambat kalau begini"teriak orang yang baru datang yang kai kenal bernama luhan itu sahabat baik kyungsoo,jadi apa benar dia do kyungsoo

Luhan sekarang berada di anbang pintu kelas lalu menatap kai sinis

"n-ne...hmm...kalau tidak ada yang kau tanya lagi aku pergi dulu"kata namja itu lalu pergi dengan orang yang bernama mereka pergi luhan menatap kai benci lalu pergi dengan kyugnsoo.

Kai shcok ternyata orang itu orang yang sangat kai kapan dia berubah seperti itu,mungkin memang sehari tidak sekolah kita bisa melewatkan banyak hal.

"j-jadi dia...do kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Di sebuah kantin yang cukup ramai terlihat seorang-kai-sedang menyangga dagunya dengan pikiran yang sudah melayang-layang entah bingung kenapa hari ini dia memikirkan seorang namja yang baru dia lihat setelah perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada namja itu.

Dia kembali berfikir harusnya dia memikirkan krystal bukanya tadi dia sedang mengalami love first sigh pada kyungsoo,dia selama ini tidak percaya akan itu semua tapi sekarang dia terlihat sedang termakan omonganya yang terlihat baru datang langsung menduduki diri mereka di sebelah dan didepan kai,mereka seperti melihat kai yang aneh hari kai tidak pernah tidak pernah seperti ini melamun pula,mereka menggeleng kepalanya prihatin.

Kai merasa dia tidak lagi sendirian menatap tiga sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan'_kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu'_

"kalian tau tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat menarik"kata kai yang masih menyangga dagunya dengan senyum terukur dari bibir tebalnya

Ketiga sahabat kai ternganga melihat kai tersenyum ngaje seperti saling memandang satu sama lain seakan mengatakan 'apa dia sudah gila sekarang' tapi sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya tanda tidak yang merasa mereka menatapnya aneh sekarang menatap ke tiga sahabatnnya lekat

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu hah?"kata kai dengan nada tidak terima,mereka bertiga hanya mendekati kai dan mengecek suhu tubuh kai apa masih normal atau yang diperlakukan seperti menghempaskan tangan xiumin.

"apa yang kau lakukan oh?"kata kai

"aku kira kau terkena penyakit serius yang membuatmu jadi aneh seperti ini"kata xiumin dan dua orang lainya mengangguk kepala setuju

"haish kalian ini"kai menyenderkan badanya pada kenbali tersenyum nggaje lagi,kembali tiga sahabat kai hanya menggeleng kepala mereka

"oh ya,siapa orang yang membuat kai yang terkenal sangar sekarang seperti seorang yang terkena gangguan jiwa"kata kris sambil menaik turunkan alisnya,kai mendeathglear kris

"aku bukan orang gila naga,_hmm_ kalian pasti tidak percaya orang itu adalah..._do-kyung-soo_"ketiga temanya hanya ber oh ria

"_huft_,aku kira siapa"kata xiumin

"kenapa tanggapan kalian hanya seperti itu"kata kai

"kami sudah mengetahui sejak tadi kai...dan kami lebih dulu melihanya"kata sehun,kai menatap sehun seolah mengatakan '_bagaimana bisa_'.sehun mengambil sebuh benda bersegi panjang dari sakunya dan berkutat sebentar dengan benda itu lalu sehun mengarahkan benda itu di hadapan langsung merebut benda itu

"bagaimana bisa?"kai menatap lekat benda itu yang berisi foto seorang namja cantik disana.

**TBC**...


End file.
